The Darkness Inside of Me
by LuciLove
Summary: Genarosa Wilson's world is turned upside down when Albus Dumbledore comes to the home of her adopted family to reveal the true identity of her biological father, the dark lord. Upon the impending return of the dark lord, Genarosa will have to leave her home, school, and family to attend Hogwarts to keep her from falling into the hands of her father. Neville/OC/Draco
1. Chapter One: The Dark Lord's Daughter

**Author Notes: This is my first full length fan-fiction. I plan to release chapters once or twice a week, every week. Please review to let me know what you like or don't like about the story. I am excited to share this story with you! - LuciLove**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, these belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Genarosa and her family.**

Being the orphaned child of wizards has not been exactly easy; not knowing who my parents are, has only made it harder. Raised in the states by muggle parents who adopted me, and loved me unconditionally has made the questions of my life before my parents died easier to leave unanswered. Placed in my parent's custody before the age of one by the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore, who thought it best that no one, including them, knew who my parents were and thought it best that I had been placed far away from my birthplace as possible which took me from London to Albuquerque, New Mexico. My adopted older brother, Jackson, my best friend and mentor, like me had amazing magical abilities. From the moment I had been placed in the Wilson family, Jackson took over the typical role of a protective older brother, though only two months older than me, and the two of us have been close ever since.

My parents allowed my magical abilities to flourish, and oh how they have flourished. In lieu of friends, I spent my time honing in my potions abilities along with nurturing my love for herbology. I spent most of my childhood with my head shoved into a book on either subject.

"Genarosa," my mother's soft voice called from the living room of our home. I sighed and closed the book I had been deeply enveloped in on healing and potions after placing a card from the last chocolate frog I had enjoyed between the pages. My mom knew I hated being interrupted while I was reading made me assume whatever it was she needed was probably important. My mom and dad constantly urged me to go outside more when I was on break, telling me that it was not healthy to study all year long. I knew they wanted me to make friends, unlike Jackson I was far from outgoing if anything I have always been a shy girl. Jackson was popular at school, mainly with the girls but his outgoing personality, and talent in Quidditch made him a shining star in our year. I, on the other hand, stood in his shadow as the meek, mousy, bookworm sister of the Quidditch star, which has always been more than okay with me. I hated to stand out; being a wallflower has always been more than okay with me. As for studying too much, I thoroughly believed there to be no such thing. I only had two more years left of school and I planned to make the most of them so I could share my talents with the world. If I wanted to be a great mediwitch, I would need to study more if anything. With the rumors of an impending war swirling around the wizarding world, I knew there would be a great need for witches of my talents.

I drug my feet as I exited my room, making my way down the narrow hallway of our family's home, making a right at the end, and into the living room. My mother sat on the gray loveseat facing a stranger sitting in the oversized plush chair with his back to me. He had long, white hair and I instantly knew I did not recognize this person.

"Yah mom?" I asked as I moved farther into the living room turning to face the stranger. I felt my jaw drop slightly with the realization of who it was seated in the living room with my mother. Albus Dumbledore himself sat with a soft smile on his face. His kindly eyes danced with slight mischief in the light behind his half-moon glasses.

"Have a seat Genarosa," my mother said patting the seat beside her. I obeyed her request sitting rigidly next to her. "This is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I know," I said softly feeling my unbearable shyness creeping up upon me. Questions buzzed around my head as I tried to figure out why the great wizard was sitting in my living room and why he had come now.

"Ah, Genarosa, I've heard that you've grown into quite the exceptional young witch!" the kind faced wizard stated. "Not that I expected anything less from you. I am sure you are wondering why it is that I am visiting."

I nodded in reply as I felt my mother grasp my hand in hers. I looked at her before turning my attention back to the elderly wizard.

"I am here to discuss the next few years of your education," he said folding his hands on his lap.

"Okay?" I questioned hesitantly. A nervous knot had tightened in my belly. I knew whatever this was I was not going to like it. Why was such a prestigious wizard here to see me? I knew that he had brought me to my parents after the death of my biological parents but I had been told there was nothing special about them, their deaths, or me, was this wrong?

"It's time you learn your true identity and it's time you attend Hogwarts for the remainder of your education," he told me causing my mouth to fall open once again.

"Why do I need to go so far away from home?" I asked. "I'm happy at my school. I don't understand."

The truth was I was far from happy at my school. In my five years, I had not made even one friend. If it weren't for my brother I would be all alone. I felt that I had far surpassed the other students of my year and struggled to find a challenge in my classes. I could use a change of scenery when it came to my education but I hated the idea of leaving my brother.

"It is no longer possible for you to stay here. I am afraid that if you remained at your usual school you would place yourself and your family in imminent danger," he said, seriousness taking his voice and face. I turned to look at my mother, concern etched in her usually soft features. Did she know what it was he was speaking of?

"I think you may have the wrong witch sir," I said knowing there couldn't possibly be anything about me that would put everyone around me in danger.

"I am most certain that I do not my dear. It is time you learn who you truly are. You were born Anne Marie Riddle, your father, Tom Riddle, who you would know as the dark lord forced Loraine Caldwell, a young witch, to have his child, a child that would be powerful enough to help him take over the world. After your birth, your mother was killed, and after the defeat of the dark lord I brought you here and changed your identity to keep you safe but the time has come where I am afraid you will no longer stay hidden from the world and worse from your father," Dumbledore stated with all seriousness. I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"Now I know you have the wrong witch," I shook my head as I allowed another chuckle to come out. "My father, the dark lord? As if!"

"This is no laughing matter young lady! I fear that his return is upon us and I know that he will be searching for you. He will kill your family to find you. Having you in his possession could mean the difference between obtaining and losing power. The only way to protect you and your family now will be to take you back to Hogwarts with me."

"How will taking me away protect them?" I asked realizing for the first time that he was serious. "He'll still come here looking for me!"

"You and your brother will be attending Hogwarts this year and your parents will be put into hiding until we can assure their safety. Your mother and father knew this day could come when they took you in. This was the safest family for you. A muggle family was a most unexpected placement for you. I assure you that I will make sure you and your entire family are all safe. Your parents will be hidden in a safe, undisclosed location and your brother and yourself will be protected in the walls of Hogwarts," he said. I looked with disbelief from him to my mother.

"Mom?" I asked squeezing her hand. The knot in my stomach tightened more as the realization of the severity of my situation crashed down upon me.

"It'll be okay," she said. "You just need to trust Albus. He's kept up on you since you came to us and he knows what is best for you."

"I can't believe this," I gasped taking my hand from my mother. I stood from my seat, abruptly taking my leave from the living room and situation. I entered my room, shutting the door, clicking the lock into place behind me. I lay on my bed with my head in my pillow and allowed tears to flow from my eyes. Everything I knew to be true seemed to be crumbling all around me. I was the daughter of the dark lord, a monster. How could I be the child of someone so evil? Did this mean I had darkness inside of me as well? Perhaps this is why everyone had avoided me my entire life, did they all know who I truly was? I felt more lost in that moment than I had in my entire life.

"Gena," my mother said softly as she knocked lightly on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I hollered toward the door before burying my face back into my pillow.

"I'm afraid we can't," my mother's soft voice said. I heard Dumbledore say a spell softly and my door opened. I sat up on my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I faced my mother and the elderly wizard; both had sympathy written upon their faces.

"How soon do I have to go?" I asked, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I would like to leave tonight, as soon as your brother returns," he answered. I felt my stomach drop. So soon? I had to leave my mom and dad knowing they would be in danger because of me. I didn't know when or if I would ever return home or see them again. I would be leaving the only school, home, and country I have ever known to be placed in a strange place with people I didn't know and couldn't trust. The only positive I could find now would be the fact that my brother would face this with me; if he didn't hate me for the monstrous blood I had coursing through my veins.

"Genarosa, I know this is a shock, but you are strong and intelligent. I know you will find your way at Hogwarts," he assured me.

"Why would anyone want a monster like me around?" I asked, tears flowing freely once again.

"Honey, you are not a monster," my mother said moving across the room to sit next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face into her shoulder allowing sobs to flow without a fight.

"You're a muggle mom. Do you know what the dark lord has done? Do you know the terrible deeds he's committed and all of the lives he has destroyed? His darkness runs through me, I have his blood. No one could ever trust the daughter of a monster!" I cried.

"You are not a monster!" Dumbledore told me. "You are your own person and can make your own way in life. You can never tell anyone who you truly are my dear; it will put you in danger. Even at Hogwarts, there are those who remain loyal to the dark lord, they may even be searching for the lost daughter of their master. You have to keep it to yourself, even your brother must never know."

"I can't even tell Jackson?" I asked feeling the new secret falling heavily upon my shoulders. I had never kept a secret from Jackson before, he was my best and only friend and now I had to lie to him?

"What are you going to tell him to get him to go to Hogwarts with us? All of his friends, his girlfriend, and his life are all here!" I told him.

"He will be told what everyone else will be told. You are both exceptional students and your education will be best finished at Hogwarts. He will not have a choice in the matter; it is up to your parents. He will be upset, understandably, but he will adjust in time."

"He's going to hate me when he finds out!" I cried out.

"He must never find out who you really are! Now gather your things, we must leave immediately."

I released my mother, tears still falling from my eyes. I began gathering my things wishing I was in a dream and wasn't really the daughter of Voldemort.

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: 12 Grimmauld Place

**Author Notes Thank you for reading chapter two. I have already outlined and written more chapters that are now awaiting editing. I am excited to share them with you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, these belong to the amazing JK Rowling!**

 **Chapter Two: 12 Grimmauld Place**

My items gathered, and my trunk packed I drug it out of my room to sit by the front door. With my shoulders slumped I drug my feet back to my room to ensure that I had left nothing of necessity behind. I opened my purse, a plaid backpack to find the essentials I carried on a daily basis. A book to keep me entertained, an extra toothbrush, hairbrush, hair ties, cat treats, my wallet, a picture frame with a photograph of my family, and a change of clothing. Everything seemed to be in order and in its place. I sat down on my bed and sighed heavily. I knew Jackson was due to be home any minute and my life as I knew it would change forever. Hudson, my fluffy black cat jumped up into my lap and laid down purring loudly.

"What am I going to do now Hudson?" I asked quietly, my hand running through his long hair. My nails grazed his skin causing him to purr louder and he flipped in my lap wanting me to rub his belly. The cat was more of a dog than a cat, something I loved about him. I smiled knowing that at least Hudson could know my deepest secrets, if I had no one else in the world, I had him.

I lay back on my bed, Hudson remaining in place, purring louder than ever. I began to wonder at some of the things that had happened in my past; perhaps it had been because I was the daughter of the dark lord. I wonder if the darkness had been consuming me for my entire life. I shook my dark thoughts away, I couldn't be like my father, and I couldn't hurt a fly. He would be mistaken if he ever thought finding me could aid him, I would never turn to darkness, I wanted no power and I could hate no one.

The front door of the house opened and shut with a slight Bang! I sat up knowing Jackson and my father were home from the game. My brother spent a lot of his summer playing muggle sports, golf being his favorite to spend time playing with our father. I wondered if my mother and father had known we would be leaving so abruptly. Perhaps this was the cause for them to spend so much time with us the past few weeks.

I picked Hudson, an exceptionally large cat, up and placed him gently next to me before rising from my bed. Slowly walking toward my doorway I heard raised voices coming from the living room, the deep voice belonging to Jackson. They must have told him the news; I knew he wouldn't be happy. I exited through the doorway and made the familiar trip down the hallway to join the rest of my family along with the elderly wizard residing in the living room.

"I can't just drop everything and change schools now! I only have two years left, all of my friends, my teammates, Sharon, they're here, not at Hogwarts!" Jackson hollered. His shoulder length brown hair fell into his face; his fists were balled up at his sides.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Jackson; this is what is best for you!" My father calmly stated.

"What about Gena?" he asked. My stomach knotted up at the concern he was showing for me. If he only knew I was the cause of us leaving he would surely hate me forever. A deep frown tugged at my lips.

"She will be joining you at Hogwarts as well. She's already been informed of the situation and has packed her things. It's time you do the same," my father instructed him.

"So soon? School doesn't start for more than a month!" My brother cried. He turned to see me standing behind him.

"Can you believe this?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. The knot in my stomach tightened as I saw the pain in his eyes, pain that I had caused. I hated myself for bringing so much turmoil to the lives of people who loved me. Would Jackson still love me if he knew the truth, would he still call me his sister?

"I'm sorry Jackson," I stated as he moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. The young man stood significantly taller than me, though I did not consider myself short. Standing at 5'7" I felt taller than most of the other girls my age but Jackson well past six foot towered over me.

"It's not your fault, this is just so unfair! How can they expect us to uproot our lives?" Jackson said into my ear.

"I don't know but we can do this, together," I stated weakly. He released his grip on me and with his slouched shoulders made his way down the hall to his room, right across from my own. My head hung in shame as I moved to sit in the chair Dumbledore had once occupied.

"This is my fault," I stated softly. A firm but gentle hand fell upon my shoulder. My father leaned down and kissed me on the head.

"It isn't your fault, we knew this day would come and you'll have Jackson to lean on when you need him," my father comforted me softly.

"He'd hate me if he knew the truth."

"Jackson could never hate you, honey, he loves you. He would give up this life gladly if he knew it would keep you safe. I know you can't tell him the truth but you can trust in the bond you share," he assured me with a light squeeze upon my shoulder.

I shrugged and placed my face into my hands allowing my tears to flow once again. I couldn't help but feel an anger welling up inside of me; anger for my father, anger at the elderly wizard that had shattered my world, and anger at myself for being too weak to do anything about it.

BANG! The noise caused me to jump slightly pulling me from my thoughts. Jackson had dropped his trunk heavily upon the floor. Anger still filled his dark brown eyes as they flitted from our parents to the headmaster. I knew he blamed them for the abrupt change in our lives unknowing they had no control over it. If I had never come to be in his life, he could continue on in his life happily, never being placed in an impending danger he knew nothing of.

"Is that everything?" The elderly headmaster questioned. Jackson nodded and without a word he turned to return to his room, reemerging with Gretta, a screech owl who fluttered around unhappily in her cage. Much like Jackson, his owl didn't like to be trapped in a cage or told what to do. I was surprised he got her into the cage at all the stubborn little bird.

"If this is everything, we must leave at once," the headmaster told us causing Jackson to grunt unhappily.

"Let me get Hudson," I said softly as I rose from my seat and moved to my room. I picked up the harness and leash up off of my desk just to the right of the door. If I didn't keep Hudson on the leash he would wonder off on his own and get into trouble. He purred as I put on his harness and lifted him gently off of the bed. I knew he would make me carry him for most of our journey. I walked toward the door with the heavy feline in my arms, he couldn't be any heavier. I turned to take one last look at my room wondering if I would see it again. I took it in; taking the last memory I would have for a while and turned out the light before shutting the door lightly. I joined my family once again to say my dreaded goodbyes to the most loving parents I could ever have asked for.

I set Hudson down upon the trunk and turned to my father. The tall, broad-shouldered man stood quietly. His stern face softer than I had ever seen it, and I knew the sadness of our departure had hit him. His dark hair, the same color as my brother had become ruffled from running his large hand through it out of stress.

"Bye daddy," I said softly jumping into his arms. He held me tightly comforting me slightly. "I'm going to miss you so!"

"I'll miss you too Gena bear," he used his nickname for me. I smiled through the tears forming in my eyes and released him after putting a kiss on his cheek. I turned to my mother and hugged her tightly as well. The short, frail blonde smiled somberly at me and kissed my cheek as we said our goodbyes. Jackson took his turn before we turned to our new headmaster for instructions on our departure. This would be our first trip involving port keys, something I was curious about. I had read about them numerous times but never experienced them.

The trip was long and disheartening. The farther we grew from home the more guilt welled up inside me. I could see Jackson was torn up with the fact that he was leaving his life behind and I only wished I could tell him how sorry I truly was for the trouble I had caused him. I wondered if my father was right, would Jackson happily give up everything for me? I doubted it; I would never be worth that trouble.

By the time we had reached Grimmauld Place I felt everything had become a blur. We stood in front of tall buildings, in a strange place wondering where it was we were exactly. Dumbledore stood quietly for a moment before tapping a staff in his hand upon the ground three times. The ground rumbled and the buildings in front of us began to shake and shift. Jackson and I stood, staring in awe as we watched the building shift and stretch without the knowledge of those within that the changes were occurring. Soon we were standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place in shock. Neither Jackson nor I had ever seen anything so interesting as the shifting building and hidden home. Dumbledore stepped forward motioning for us to follow. We drug our trunks up toward the door and soon were inside the dimly lit home. Jackson and I both dropped our trunks by the door, he placed Gretta and her cage on top of his trunk and I allowed Hudson to walk as free as his leash would allow.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly as I looked around at the new surroundings.

"Albus," a man with shoulder length, wavy brown hair stepped around a corner. He greeted the headmaster with a smile; the man's face was kindly and welcoming.

"These are my new guests?" he asked looking to Jackson and myself. I smiled weakly at him and Jackson remained stoic, he had not said much since our departure from home.

"I am Sirius Black," the man stepped forward extending his hand out to me.

"Sirius Black, the notorious murderer and escapee of Azkaban?" I questioned raising an eyebrow to him. He dropped his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, that Sirius Black," answered the famed criminal.

"You brought us to a murderer's house?" Jackson questioned harshly. "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?"

"Jackson, don't be so rude. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't bring us anywhere dangerous," I said placing my hand upon his arm.

"Sirius did not commit any of the murders in which he was charged and convicted. The two of you mustn't ever mention being here, or seeing Sirius, is that understood?" Professor Dumbledore instructed facing the two of us. He looked at us from over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes sir," I said knowing what he said had to be true. Besides who would I be to judge anyone, I was the offspring of the worst wizard to ever grace the wizarding world. Jackson had yet to respond to the question. I elbowed him lightly. "Jackson?"

"Sure, you better not be putting us in danger," Jackson said through clenched teeth.

"He wouldn't, please just trust him, Jackson," I begged. Jackson's dark eyes fell upon my face, I could see him loosen just slightly and he nodded with a slight grunt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black, I am Genarosa Wilson and this is my brother Jackson," I said with a smile. I now, placed my hand out for him to take. He took my hand in his and shook it softly. I instantly felt safe in his presence. There could be no way the headlines were right about the man standing before us.

"Please, call me Sirius. I'm glad to make your acquaintance," he said with a bright smile. "I will have Kreacher show you to your rooms. Get settled and we will eat dinner shortly."

"Thank you."

"Genarosa, Jackson, I will be leaving you in the care of Sirius for now. The two of you are to remain here and mind him. You will be joined shortly by other students of Hogwarts and members of the Order of the Phoenix. All will be explained to you in time. Until then please take the time to get to know those around you," Albus instructed. As Jackson stepped toward the grumpy house elf ahead of us to be lead to his room and I began to follow, the professor grabbed my arm gently before saying to me so only I would hear, "remember, no one can know who you are. Sirius and the adults coming in and out of here will know but the students are unaware of who you are, and it must remain so."

I nodded knowing what it is I must do. The professor released my arm and took his leave. I sighed as I stepped forward to be showed to my room. The room I would occupy had three small beds. I assumed I would be sharing my room soon enough. I hoped my roommates would like me, unlike the ones I had back at school in the states. I sighed as I released Hudson from his harness and flopped down on the bed. This was going to be a long summer.

 **Author Notes: Thank you again for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will introduce Genarosa and Jackson to the Weasleys, The Order, and Harry Potter! I can't wait! -LuciLove**


	3. Chapter Three: The Weasley Family

**Author Notes: Here's the third chapter. Finally some of the main characters! Sorry, it's been so slow going but from this chapter on it will move a little quicker toward Hogwarts. Sorry for the short chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm a bit nervous about the story and would like some feedback on what works and what I could do to make it better! Thanks for reading! -LuciLove**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this amazing universe belongs to JK Rowling!**

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE WEASLEY FAMILY**

My eyes snapped awake at the sounds of loud voices coming from downstairs. I sat up and listened to the muffled voices, curious of what they were saying. I jumped from the bed and moved toward my trunk, shuffling through my things I grabbed out clean clothes and began to quickly change from my pajamas. I opened the door and noticed the voices grew much quieter and I quietly, moved through the hall and down the stairs to find a large mob of red-heads standing around.

"Why can't we tell Harry where we are?" A tall red-haired boy whined looking from who I assumed to be his mother to his father.

"It's for the best, for now, my dear," the woman's stern but motherly voice insisted. The boy pursed his lips and turned to a pretty sandy haired girl.

"I don't feel right about lying to him," she said softly looking up at him. He shrugged.

"What can we do about it?"

"Hey who are you?" A voice called out snapping my attention up and upon the faces of two twins grinning mischievously, both of their eyes locked upon me, still standing behind the corner. I sighed and stepped out of my hiding place for all eyes to fall upon me.

"I'm Genarosa Wilson," I said quietly feeling the shyness begin to overwhelm me. The twins approached me.

"I'm Fred, and this is George," the shorter of the twins said. Both towered over me much like my brother, I wondered to myself if they were taller than even him.

"It's nice to meet you," I said softly.

"An American?" the sandy hair girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Okay children it's time for you to find your rooms and get this luggage out of the walkway!" the motherly figure appeared once again. "Oh dear, you must be Genarosa!"

I nodded nervously rubbing my arm. She moved toward me and pulled me into a warm hug. I awkwardly hugged her back looking around the room at the unfamiliar faces. I wondered who these people were and how I would be connected to them.

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my family," she said beginning to introduce the others one by one. "Now could you be a dear and show Ginny and Hermione up to the room you'll be sharing?"

I nodded, my mouth slightly open in awe of how fast things were going with the strangers. I helped grab some of the girl's luggage and showed them up the stairs and to the room, we would be sharing. I sat on my bed and watched the two girls get settled into their own spaces.

"So Genarosa, where is it you're from?" Hermione asked with a bright smile on her face.

"New Mexico," I said softly.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best that my brother and I finish our education at Hogwarts. He thought Hogwarts would have more to offer us," I said keeping up the pretense that the headmaster had set in place.

"I'm sure you're going to like Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I hope so. I didn't particularly like my other school," I stated honestly.

"Why not? If you don't mind me prying," questioned Hermione.

"I just never felt comfortable; I'm painfully shy and never made friends. I felt bored in my classes, they just didn't challenge me enough. I just never really belonged there," I answered with a shrug.

"You'll fit in at Hogwarts. You've already got friends," shared Ginny with a friendly smile on her face. My heart leaped for a moment in joy. That was the first time anyone had told me they would be my friend. _But would they want to be your friend if they knew who you really were?_ a nagging voice in the back of my mind picked at my happiness. I pushed the thought away not wanting to think about why it was that I had really been brought here. "I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor?" I questioned. "What's a Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, all of which are named after their founders. We're all in Gryffindor," explained Hermione. "I just hope you're not sorted into Slytherin."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's a house full of pompous arses," Ginny stated.

"There are a lot of dark wizards that have come out of that house," Hermione said. My stomach dropped at the mention of dark wizards. I wondered if my father had been in Slytherin and if I would be placed there because of the blood I carried in my veins. Would they hate me if I were to be sorted into that house?

"I hope I end up in the same house as you guys," I said softly. A knock at the door caused all of us to look up. The door burst opened and loud bangs and sparks flooded into the room causing all three of us to jump in surprise. I moved away from the bright orange spark flying right toward me and no matter which way I zigged or zagged, it seemed to follow me. I ducked as it almost hit my head and it smashed against the wall disappearing. In the wake of the shock, the three of us stood gazing around for what had caused it. Two giggling boys stepped into the doorway, the twins smirked at us.

"Fred! George!" Ginny yelled at them. "You can't just burst into a girls room!"

"We heard you talking, we knew you were decent," the shorter of the two, Fred stated.

"Besides Genarosa hasn't seen any of our pranks yet," added George.

"She doesn't want to see any of your pranks or jokes!" Ginny growled.

"How do you know?" Fred asked sauntering into the room moving to sit next to me. George sat on the other side of me. "You like jokes don't you?"

"I, I don't know?" I stammered slightly at the closeness of the two boys.

"See now you've made her uncomfortable," Hermione said.

"Oh come on, we haven't made you uncomfortable have we?" George asked with a wink causing my face to flush slightly. I felt relief wash over me as Mrs. Weasley called for us to come downstairs. I stood up quickly and made my way out of the room bumping into my brother out in the hallway.

"In a hurry Gen?" he asked. I shook my head and moved passed him to walk down the stairs distancing myself from the twins. My shyness overwhelming me more than normal in their presence made me want to flee when they walked into the living room behind me. George leaned against the wall behind me and Fred put his arm on my shoulder winking at me as I looked up at him. I felt my face flush again. My brother cleared his throat as he eyed Fred up and down. Fred noticed my brother's gaze and stood up straight removing his arm from my shoulder. I sighed with relief.

"Who are these people?" my brother asked softly leaning down so only I would hear his words.

"The Weasley family, "I replied waiting for Mrs. Weasley to begin speaking.


	4. Chapter Four: The Order of the Phoenix

**Author Notes: Thank you for continuing to Chapter Four! I plan to have the next chapter out within the day and hope that you enjoy them! Please review to let me know what you like and dislike about this story! Happy Reading, LuciLove**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling!**

 **Chapter Four: The Order of the Phoenix**

"Diner is just about ready, we wanted to discuss a few things with you children before hand so if you could all sit down at the table," Mrs. Weasley stated motioning toward the kitchen. As the Weasley family and Hermione made their way into the kitchen I hung back with my brother to get a moment alone.

"Who are these people?" Jackson asked questioningly. "I just met those troublesome twins, they're quite annoying aren't they?"

"They're okay, their names are Fred and George if you didn't know," I spoke softly.

"Were they giving you a hard time?"

"No why?"

"That one leaning on you, you looked distressed so I assumed he was bothering you," Jackson said his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"No, I was just overwhelmed. You know me, forever shy," I replied with a smile. He nodded and with a grunt turned toward the doorway in front of us where someone had cleared their throat. Jackson and I both looked up at who it was that wanted our attention, the youngest Weasley boy stood in the doorway, but I couldn't quite remember his name.

"Yes?" Jackson said impatiently.

"Uh, my mum sent me out here to retrieve you two, apparently we're waiting on you," the boy said, his shoulders slouched, he looked away from my brother and then at me. I could tell Jackson had been making him nervous. Since our arrival at Grimmauld Place my brother had been acting hostile, and though I knew it was because he was angry with our change of scenery it felt more than off putting.

"We're coming," I said smiling at the freckled face in front of me as I gently grabbed my brother's arm and tugged him along behind me. "I'm sorry but I can't remember your name."

"Oh, it's Ron," he said with a smile. "You're Genarosa right? I don't think I caught your brother's name though."

"His name is Jackson," I said. "He's normally not such an uptight ass, I swear, he's just angry because we are transferring schools."

"Gena!" Jackson growled at me. "I'm doing no such thing!"

"You are Jackson! How are we going to make friends here if you're a jerk to them? It's not their faults we're here," I told him. "Besides we can't change anything so make the best of it!"

"Don't tell me what to do Gen!"

I shrugged my shoulders and released his wrist and followed Ron into a room with a long wooden table where the Weasley family had seated themselves upon the benches. I looked down farther along on the table and saw Sirius for the first time since our arrival seated at the end of the table along with more than a few unfamiliar faces, all of their eyes were on me, most of them had grim looks upon the faces. It was then I remembered what the Headmaster had said to me about all of the adults in and out of Grimmauld Place knowing who I truly was. _They know who you are, they know you're a monster. They don't trust you,_ the nagging voice was back. I tried to kick it to the back of my mind but it insisted to speak over my rational thoughts. I tried to shake them away.

"Genarosa?" Hermione said softly with a concerned look on her face. She snapped me from my thoughts and I saw now that everyone's eyes were upon me. I looked around noticing that I was now the only one standing awkwardly at the end of the table and I felt my face heat up from the attention.

"Sit with us!" Fred and George said in unison as George patted the seat between them. I nodded and moved toward them without a thought just wanting to sit down and blend in with the rest of them. I hated unnecessary attention and if I could I would always be a wallflower. Something inside me told me my days of being a quiet wallflower were at an end and I would stand out like a sore thumb.

By the time that I realized I had willingly sat in between the two people who had made me so flustered earlier it was too late to change my mind. My face continued to burn hot and I knew my pale skin gave me away. I looked across from me and saw Ginny's eyes upon me sympathetically and she smiled. I tried to ignore the twins sitting uncomfortably close to me but it seemed nearly impossible. I looked down the table at the unfamiliar faces and took them in slowly.

The first of the faces, a tall man with a hard stony look on his face and onyx eyes looked at me with curiosity. His longer black hair fell in his face slightly. His large hooked nose seemed to fit his face and dark, harsh eyes. He was handsome but at the same time frighteningly intimidating. Seated next to him, a friendly faced dark skinned man smiled brightly at those around the table, I took comfort in his friendly demeanor and sweet dark eyes.

The third, a strange man, shorter in stature and huskily built had a strange eye that flittered around the table. He looked grouchy and intimidating and I instantly felt myself tense up when his eye fell upon me. I grasped onto the nearest thing to me not realizing what it was until the man's gaze left me. I looked down to realize I had grabbed onto Fred's knee. I looked up at him; he glanced down at me curiously before winking. I took my hand off of his knee and though I didn't think it was possible my face lit up even more. I felt as though I might be on fire from the inside out, surely I would burst into flames at any moment.

A woman sat on the other side of Ginny, her hair purple, and her face seemed kind. She sat quietly as she looked around the table taking everything in. Seated next to her a tall, gentle appearing man sat next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He smiled softly as his glance took my own before turning quickly to look at Sirius.

Sirius was the first to speak, introducing us to each of the strangers. The first, hooked nosed man, was our future potions professor, Severus Snape. Though he was intimidating I found myself excited to meet him, after all potions was my favorite school subject and one I excelled in. I hoped that he would like me as his student and that I would learn a lot from him in the future. The second man, one dark skinned one with a bright smile, was Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror employed by the Ministry of Magic.

The man that had frightened me enough to cause me to grip onto Fred's leg for dear life was the famed Auror, Alastor, Mad-eye Moody. The woman and man seated together were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, both of their introductions seemed lost on me as I felt Fred continue to stare down at me and my face only seemed to grow hotter and hotter with each moment that passed. I had never been so uncomfortable in my life.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to explain about the Order of the Phoenix and how it had been created to fight the dark lord, my father in the past and now that he was back, they reconvened to fight because the Ministry would not acknowledge the dangers that lay ahead. We were shown articles in the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Headmaster; the articles questioned their integrity, many of them flat out calling them liars when it came to the dark lords return. My gut told me they were telling the truth, I knew danger loomed over us and the time for war was once again upon us.

Allowing us to soak the information in, Mrs. Weasley exited the room, I assumed to finish diner. I looked up to my brother, seated across the table from myself. His face contorted into confusion and concern. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted to the side.

"Jackson?" I asked quietly.

"What are we doing here?" he said looking to me. "We don't belong here! I don't believe a damn thing these people are saying. We have no reason to take part in all of this! That Potter boy is obviously lying for attention and I don't care to be drug into these lies!"

"He is not lying!" Hermione said leaning around Ron to glare at my brother. "Harry wouldn't do that! You-Know-Who is back and you having something to do with it since you're part of this world!"

"Jackson, she's right! I believe Professor Dumbledore and though I don't know Harry Potter, I think he's telling the truth. I just feel it. If they're right and You-Know-Who is back, you're in danger more than most, you're a muggle born wizard!" I told him.

"You guys are muggle born?" Ron asked as food began filling up the table in front of us. Ron quickly reached out to grab a biscuit and shove a large bite into his mouth.

"I am, she's not," Jackson bitterly stated. "She's adopted; she's technically a pure-blood though we don't know who her real parents are."

I bit my lip as I thought about the information Jackson revealed. It may have been too much information. I wasn't sure that anyone should know about me being adopted, especially with the Dark Lord's follower's looking for me.

"You were adopted by muggles?" Ginny asked. I nodded not wanting to add any more to the conversation. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone at the table. I felt relieved as she began to speak though I didn't hear a word she said. Stress washed over me as I realized keeping up appearances of an ordinary witch was going to be much harder than I had originally anticipated. Would I be able to keep this secret?


End file.
